


Laughter and Booty

by Marajadey (sorayume)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Luke Skywalker, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayume/pseuds/Marajadey
Summary: Ticklefights and Kisses, a romantic pre-ANH scene between Luke and Biggs.
Relationships: Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Laughter and Booty

They had been working hard all day, the harvest season had just ended. Days during the Harvest season were low on light and high in moisture, but that meant every minute of daylight was spent collecting the moisture gathered from the moisturizers. 

Luke was exhausted, like always. He had spent a good twelve hours a day working non-stop doing work that really should have been spread between three or four people, but his Uncle Owen said they could not afford that. So Luke worked extra hard, dreaming of the days he wouldn’t be stuck on this sandy armpit of a planet one day.

Biggs had come to help them today, he helped when he was bored, he didn’t have to work on his Father’s farm. Luke always envied him for that lack of responsibility, it must be amazing to be so free to do whatever you want with your free time, to go to school year-round, to be aiming for the Imperial Academy with no one telling you you needed to stay home. His envy of Biggs was definitely not misdirected into resentment. No instead it formed itself into a strange desire to be like him.

Luke lay on the sandy dune above his house, Biggs lay next to him. Watching the final sun setting from the corner of their eye, watching the stars unfold as the rays of the suns faded out of existence. 

“How many of those stars do ya think your Dad made it to?” Biggs asked suddenly. 

Luke turned over and looked at the sixteen-year-old boy wondering where that thought came from. “Um...I really am not sure. But if he was a Spice Runner he must have been to quite a few! At least to the mines of Kessel! I bet he had so many exciting adventures.”

Biggs turned and grinned at Luke, brown eyes full of mirth. “Aye, he must have faced pirates.”

Luke grinned back “Oh for sure! Fought ‘em off single-handedly! Never missed a shot!”

“Arrr I am space pirate I am going to get your booty Skywalker!” Biggs said and lunged towards Luke playfully. 

Luke laughed and rolled out of the way of the older boy “My booty is for the Hutts and not for you villain!” 

“Oh aye? Only if you can keep it from me!” Biggs said and attacked Luke with his fingers ticking Luke all over his sides.

Luke burst out in giggles “I won’t tell you the code to the boxes! You will never have my—-ahahahaahaha-Spice—aahhahahas” he was struggling to speak he was laughing so hard from being tickled.

Biggs continued to tickle him mercilessly and Luke was laughing and laughing, each breath getting harder to get out as his breaths grew short. He moved to tickle Biggs back, but the older boy was twice Luke’s side and easily positioned himself on top of Luke. Sitting pinning his body with his legs and both hands with a single hand, Biggs had him completely at his mercy and was tickling Luke mercilessly.

Time seemed to slow as Luke’s breath got shorter and shorter, tears of mirth and overstimulation were running down his cheeks. “Do you give in little Skywalker?” Biggs asked.

“N-ooo Never. I will never give in!” Luke said between wheezes.

“Then suffer the punishment boy! You will give in or suffffffer” Biggs said with a fake snarl and went back to tickling Luke.

Luke’s brain started to cloud over from so much stimulation and he needed to get out from under the other boy, but he wasn’t sure how. Biggs was leaned over him, his plump lips inches from Luke’s, and then Luke realized how he could get out of this.

Leaning up Luke met his lips to Biggs and gave him a kiss. The tickling stopped right away. It was like lighting was sparking between them and then Biggs grip on Luke was lightening, and his lips returned the kiss to Luke. 

It felt like a symphony of stars were shooting in Luke’s brain, like every synapse was firing at once, every neuron was alight. Luke felt a stirring in his chest, his heartbeat already was elevated from the tickling but this was different.

Not breaking the kiss, Luke wanted to be on top. He wanted to consume Biggs with his lips, to feel the large boy under him, to feel each muscle twitch under his small body. Luke wrapped his legs around Darklighter thighs with his own and twisted with his hips. Consumed by the kiss, the other boy just rolled over and let Luke be on top. 

They kissed and kissed laying on one another for what must have been hours. Luke never wanted to come up for air. His entire body was on fire with a desire to consume Biggs. Then finally he had to stop.

Grinning down at Biggs he spoke, “Well Biggs, it looks like you were the one to give up the booty!” He said.

Bigg’s chocolate eyes searched Luke’s suddenly serious. One of his hands went up to touch Luke on the cheek. “Luke I…. I have always wanted to kiss you.” He admitted. 

A blush burned across Luke’s cheeks. “W-what!?” Luke asked, shocked. He had never really thought about kissing anyone in his entire fourteen years until that moment. He rolled off Biggs and sat next to him giving him a serious look.

“I-I’m sorry! I know it’s crazy, I know you like Camie and I am crazy to like you but… but you are the best boy I have ever met, and I… I have wanted you for years!” Biggs blurted.

Luke was a mess of blushes and emotions, he had never wanted Camie, he just thought he should want Camie. To be honest before today he had never really wanted anyone, he just wanted to be free among the stars. He had never even thought about dating as a real option for him “B-But WHY?! I am Wormie, I am small and awkward…”

Biggs silenced Luke with another kiss. This one felt less passionate and more… fulfilling. More real. More like a seal on his soul. Biggs pulled back after a moment and stared the smaller boy in the eyes. 

“Luke, you are the most beautiful boy I have ever met, being near you is intoxicating. The others… they don’t see what I see. They don’t see the joy, the beauty of your every thought you only share with me. They don’t even try. They are fools.”

Luke blinked back tears, he had never felt so seen, so accepted. Not by anyone. It felt amazing. It felt like he was for once in a place he was desired. 

“Oh, Biggs!” Luke said and threw himself in a hug across the larger boy. “I like you too.”

Biggs wrapped his arms around Luke and held him. They held each other that way until Beru came out and called them in for dinner. 

That was their first-time kiss, but they both knew it was certainly not their last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Prompt came from someone on the Tumblr Luke Stan Chat group mentioning Luke deserved more tickle fights. 
> 
> I really ship Luke/Biggs.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I thrive on Comments <3


End file.
